


Love in the time of corona

by My_Wildflower



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blowjobs, Corona - Freeform, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Harringrove, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Quarantine, Shotgunning, Teasing, are those even tags, billy is whiney, does this count as snowballing? idk, kill me, very sexy in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Wildflower/pseuds/My_Wildflower
Summary: Billy and Steve are quarantined together and Billy gets bored easily. A little weed and a makeout session lead to something a little more.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 73





	Love in the time of corona

At first, Steve was glad when Billy came over. Everyone in Hawkins was told to stay in their house for quarantine until further notice and of course everyone listened. Everyone except Billy Hargrove who hated his dad a little too much to be stuck in a house with him for weeks. So he did what any dumb bitch would do, jumped in his car, drove over to Steve’s house and started banging on his door to let him in.

And Steve was glad he did because as usual, Steve’s parents were not home and there’s only so much you can do by yourself until you get bored out of your mind. They baked pancakes, ate the pancakes while watching a movie, made out during the said movie, abandoned the movie entirely, and had sex, then cleaned up their mess on both the couch and in the kitchen. The second day wasn’t any more exciting but by day three Billy was losing his mind. He was laying with his head on Steve’s chest with his arm wrapped around his waist ‘I’m bored’ he moaned while they watched their third episode of some reality tv show Billy usually loved. Steve looked down and pulled a hand through Billy’s curls ‘well, what do you want to do?’. Billy sat up shrugged ‘I don’t know’ he said ‘something fun’.

Steve turned off the tv and put his feet in Billy’s lap ‘do you want me to suck your dick again?’ Billy sighed and rolled his head back ‘very romantic Steve. No, I don’t know what I want to do. I’ve been inside for three days and I’m going mental.’ Steve sighed. ‘Jesus Billy, a little bit of an overrea-' Billy didn’t listen to what else he had to say and quickly got up. At this point in their relationship, Steve wasn’t even surprised when Billy got like this. He would get in these moods where he would whine about everything and then come up with some crazy idea. Steve was fine with it, it was what he liked about Billy in the first place.

He walked back into the living room with his hands behind his back and a giant smirk on his face ‘guess what I brought, pretty boy’ he said’. Steve chuckled ‘what?’. ‘No, you have to guess’ Billy said and got a little closer so he was towering over Steve. ‘Billy I swear if you brought those handcuffs again I-‘ Billy whipped a bag of weed out from behind his back and smiled proudly ‘remembered to grab this before I bailed!’ he said and sat down on the ground next to the coffee table. It was barely enough to get both of them stoned but Steve didn’t mind. He liked the way Billy got when they smoked weed. He wasn’t as on edge as he usually was and would always end up with his head in Steve’s lap dozing off.

He watched as Billy’s long fingers professionally rolled a joint. Steve had a major thing for Billy’s hands and fingers and Billy was more than aware of that. He knew Steve loved to watch his hands when he was driving or when they would grab his thighs or when he would wrap his hands around his throat as Billy pounded into him. Another thing Steve loved to do is just suck on Billy’s fingers when they were cuddling on the couch or laying in bed. It was something he had gotten used to doing but now with the corona outbreak and all, Billy had gotten hesitant to do that. Partially because it was unsanitary but mostly because his hands tasted like hand sanitiser 24/7.

Aaaand now Steve was getting hard in his pants thinking about it. He sat back on the couch and pulled up his legs hoping Billy wouldn’t notice but Billy wasn’t stupid. ‘Seriously, this is doing it for you?’ He laughed before he licked the rolling paper one last time. Steve chuckled and put his head on his knees ‘I’m sorry’. Billy smiled at his boyfriend and decided to take advantage of the fact that Steve could not see him. He hid the rest of the marijuana in the pocket of his jeans and sat down next to Steve ‘it’s a shame cause I only had enough for one’ he said, waving the joint at Steve ‘and we can’t be smoking the same cigarette unless you want to catch some corona’. Steve looked up and gave him the dirtiest look Billy had ever seen. ‘Bold coming from you considering where your mouth has been these last three days.

Billy ignored the snarky remark and gestured for Steve to get in his lap. Steve did as he was asked and wrapped his legs around Billy’s waist getting comfortable on his thighs. Billy inhaled the smoke into his mouth and grabbed Steve’s chin with his hand, bringing him closer to his mouth. Steve closed his eyes as Billy blew the smoke directly into his mouth. After he inhaled he rested his forehead against Billy’s breathing out the smoke slowly. Billy inhaled again but this time pressed his lips against Steve’s in a sloppy kiss and he felt the smoke entering his lungs.

‘So I can’t smoke the same cigarette as you’ Steve said, his voice a little rough ‘but you can stick your tongue down my throat’. Billy just smiled and pulled Steve closer ‘correct, pretty boy’. Steve grinded forward a little and was already starting to feel Billy get hard under him. Billy inhaled the smoke again and pulled his boyfriends' face closer continuing to kiss him messily. He grinded down again as Billy started to pull at the hairs in Steve’s neck. ‘Can you feel what you’re doing to me’ Billy grumbled and thrust upwards a little.

Steve just smirked and slid down Billy’s legs so that he was sitting in between them. He pulled down Billy’s (or actually, Steve’s since Billy was always stealing them) sweatpants and his erection sprung free. Steve ran his tongue from the shaft all the way up to the tip and Billy let his head fall back. He took another drag from the joint, this time puffing it out in front of him. He was starting to feel a little dizzy and he wasn’t quite sure if it’s the marijuana getting to his head or the fact that he just felt his cock hit the back of Steve’s throat.

He moans softly and puts the joint between his lips again. ‘I want to hear you’ Steve said as he grabbed Billy’s thighs and started squeezing them softly. Billy took another drag and just when he about to exhale Steve’s tongue swirled around the tip of his cock and he moaned loudly, smoke spilling from his mouth. Steve took all of him in his mouth again and moaned softly. Billy could feel the vibration through his whole body and grabbed a fist full of Steve’s hair with his left hand and brought the joint up to his lips again with his right one.

He was on the edge of his orgasm but when Steve gagged when his dick hit the back of his throat again, it tipped him over. He spilled down Steve’s throat who tried his very best to swallow it all, but some of it dripped down his chin. Billy put the join out on the ashtray next to the couch and pulled Steve into his lap again. ‘Good boy’ he softly said, still a little out of breath and pulled Steve in for a kiss but when Steve opened his mouth so that Billy could slip his tongue in it, he spat his own cum into his mouth. ‘payback’ Steve whispered before kissing him softly and sat up on his knees so he was above Billy and pulled his head back by his hair ‘swallow, baby’. Steve knew his boyfriend could never resist anything he asked of him so of course, he did as he was told.

‘Good boy’ Steve whispered, repeating what Billy called him earlier. Billy smiled and wiped the cum of Steve’s chin with his thumb ‘fuck baby, you drive me crazy’.


End file.
